harry potter crossover challenges
by lunar818
Summary: different ideas for harry potter crossovers i don not own harry potter i wished i did though cuz i would be a rich b@# %
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER X MAI-HIME  
challenge is :

harry is still male  
harry is a male HIME  
harry can still do magics along with his HIME abilities  
harry is either 13 or 16 when he goes to fuka academy  
Voldemort must have died before he goes to fuka by either Harry's hands or in a freak accident  
he either falls in love with Tate or Takumi  
harry is fem-like and submissive  
there can be M-preg if you like and smut with lemons if you like  
Lunar out  
*SQUUUUEEEEE*  
================================================

HARRY POTTER X KENICHI HISTORIES STRONGEST DISCIPLE  
write a M rated crossover  
the story must have:

harry is 14  
harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with either kenichi or one of his male masters  
harry must defeat voldemort in fourth year  
sirius is alive and is in a relationship with remus  
in the story harry is a master in tai chi  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There can be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*

HARRY POTTER X ROSARIO+VAMPIRE  
write a M rated  
the story must have:

harry is 14  
harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with either Tskune or gin`  
harry must defeat voldemort in fourth year  
sirius is alive and is in a relationship with remus  
in the story harry is a wizard-angel hybrid  
And if you wish it can be a harry threesome as long as its yaoi  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There can be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*

HARRY POTTER X PSYREN  
write a M rated of harry x ageha or harry x adult kyle  
the story must have:

harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with with either guys  
hary must move to japan at the age 15 with the dursleys .  
he can use either magic or psi, or he can use both  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There must be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*  
=============================================

HARRY POTTER X INUYASHA  
write a M rated crossover Kouga x Harry or Inuyasha x Harry  
the story must have:

harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with with either guys or both  
hary must move to japan at the age 15 with the dursleys or sent there by a spell gone wrong  
he can use magic without a wand  
he can have battle fans as a weapon  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There must be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*

==============================================  
HARRY POTTER X PERCY JACKSON SERIES  
write a M rated crossover of harry x percy or mr. D  
the story must have:

harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with percy or mr.D  
harry is a child of hecate when she wants to live as a mortal for a period of time  
harry is 16  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There can be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*  
================================================


	2. Chapter 2

M rated crossover of harry potter and FF7  
Harry x zack or Harry x cloud  
the story must have:  
harry as the uke  
harry falls in love with either of the two mentioned  
harry must find his way to gaia either by dying and given a second or by a spell gone wrong and can be an ancient like areis  
in either story harry has bladed fans as his secondary  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There can be M-PREG  
lunar out *SQUEEE*

===============================================  
M rated crossover of harry potter and final fantasy XIII of harry x snow  
the story must have:

harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with snow.  
then snow must either find harry's crystal and join there journey or somehow end up in harry's world.  
in either story harry has bladed fans as his weapons.  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There must be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*  
==================================================

M rated crossover of harry potter and Naruto of

harry x Kiba or harry x Naruto  
the story must have:

harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with either of the two mentioned  
harry must find his way to the hidden continents by way of relation not at all related to the uchiha clan  
in either story harry has bladed fans as his weapons.  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There must be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*


End file.
